


Daydreams

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-05-06
Updated: 1999-05-06
Packaged: 2018-11-10 23:56:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11137185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: The author daydreams about Due South while sitting in math class!





	Daydreams

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

Daydreams
    
    
    This is MY story BUT the characters are not mine they belong to
    Alliances. Except for my old math teacher.  Comments, Please!

# Daydreams
    
    
    by Janet Jongebloed
    
    	Mrs. Smith was going on and on about obtuse, acute, and right angles.
    A big switch from the to hard Algebra she had taught the week before.
    Janet felt herself getting board. She needed someone to take her away
    from all this.
    	Then just out of the corner of her eye she saw the Mountie. He had
    climbed to Janet's math room on the second floor. The emergency window
    swung open.
    	"Fraser" Janet said as all the trouble in the world melted away.
    	"Come on, We have to go. Someone is looking for you" Fraser said
    as he climbed through the window.
    	"Hello.. I don't remember hiring a guest speaker. Would you like
    to tell me what you are doing standing in my classroom" The old math
    teacher said as if she would tear Fraser to shreads any minute.
    	"Police business" Someone called out as the door swung open. It was
    Ray. He had insisted on not climbing up the school walls with Fraser.
    	"Come on, Janet" Fraser said as he held out his hand. Janet took
    it. He was leading her out the door until someone stepped in their path.
    	"You're not going anywhere, this is Math class"
    	"Come on, Janet"
    	"She's not going anywhere"
    	Janet was in between the three of them now. She was being pulled
    in two directions.
    	"Come on, Janet..Janet..Janet"
    	A powerful force shook her. As she looked around she found she was
    still sitting in her small classroom chair. She had been shook by her
    classmate, Jen. 
    	"Aren't you going to answer the teacher's question?"
    	"Huh" answered Janet
    	She was just starting to realize there were no mounties or cops in
    the room. Just a old teacher waiting for the answer to a question.
    
    THE END

* * *


End file.
